1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with unhydrolyzed and hydrolyzed jojoba protein extracts having high concentrations of simmondsin and various other related glycosides and uses thereof, particularly in connection with cosmetic products such as shampoos, shampoo conditioners, hair styling gels, hair conditioners, hair reparatives, hair tonics, hair fixatives, hair mousses, bath and shower gels, liquid soaps, moisturizing sprays, makeup, pressed powder formulations, lip products, bath additives, sanitizing wipes, hand sanitizers, premoistened towelettes, skin lotions and creams, shaving creams, and sunscreens. More particularly, it is concerned with hydrolyzed and unhydrolyzed jojoba proteins which are preferably in the form of a mixture of amino acids, peptides and/or protein fractions derived from the extraction and, in the case of hydrolyzed protein, the hydrolysis of naturally occurring jojoba protein; such mixtures, when used in cosmetic products provide enhanced properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jojoba is a dioecious wind-pollinated shrub, reaching a height of 1–5 meters and having a long life span (100–200 years). Jojoba is cultivated mainly in Arizona, Northern Mexico, Argentina and Israel. Genetic variability in morphology, anatomy and physiology within the species is very large and enable selection of clones for high yield and other agricultural attributes. Leaves are xerophytic with a thick cuticle, sunken stomata. They contain special tissue with a high concentration of phenol compounds. Flowers are apetalous: the female ones are usually solitary, one per two nodes although flowers every node or in clusters are not rare. The male flowers are clustered. Flower buds form in the axiles of leaves solely on the new vegetative growth occurring during the warm seasons under favorable temperatures and water regime. New flower buds are dormant and will open only after a cool season with enough cold units for the fulfillment of their chilling requirements. Anthesis occurs in the spring when the soil and air temperature rise to above 15° C. Severe water stress prevents opening of flowers. The jojoba fruit is a capsule containing one to three dark brown seeds that normally range in their dry weight between 0.5–1.1 g and contains 44–56% wax. Fruits ripen during the spring and early summer and seeds fall to the ground in late summer.
Indigenous Amerinds in the Sonora and Baja, California used jojoba seed and oil for cooking, hair care, and for treatments of many medical problems such as poison ivy, sores, wounds, colds, cancer and kidney malfunction. The oil is extracted from jojoba seed by conventional screw pressing techniques, leaving a residual defatted dry material which is high in native jojoba protein (typically on the order of 25–35% by weight protein) and the glucoside simmondsin (typically in the range of 11–18% by weight).
Jojoba oil is a light yellow liquid at room temperature and is made up of straight-chain esters of mono-unsaturated long chain fatty acids and fatty alcohols and has an average total carbon chain length of 42 carbons. The product may be isomerized, hydrogenated, sulfurized, chlorinated or transesterified, and has a wide range of industrial uses, mainly in cosmetics in which it is incorporated in formulations for skin care preparations such as lotions, moisturizers, massage oils, creams, hair care products, lipsticks, makeups and nail products. Other potential uses include pharmaceuticals and as extenders for plastics, printers inks, gear-oil additives and lubricants.